


【伉俪】《兄控》

by YuJiang2333



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuJiang2333/pseuds/YuJiang2333
Summary: 微剧情，第一人称，骨科，闷骚宠溺哥哥x傲娇开朗弟弟，车速180……
Kudos: 10





	【伉俪】《兄控》

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆古早的车车，原链接挂了，补档，全文6000+，注意避雷。

※

“内，大家辛苦啦~”

九十度鞠躬后，我一如既往地乖乖挥手，一一向staff们告别，末放舞台正式结束，作为新人我好不容易搞定了一天的工作，此刻满脑子都是我的屋我的床还有我新到手的小被几。

哦，先自我介绍一下，我姓朴，全名朴珍荣，目前是个出道一年半，却以光速糊穿十八线的新人爱豆，我的粉丝喜欢亲昵地叫我屁桃荣，字面意思，屁股像桃子罢了，虽然我并不苟同，但谁让我宠粉呢，害。

保姆车很快驶进地下车库，我打开后座的顶灯，将座位上散落的礼物和信封小卡片整整齐齐码进袋子里。

“粉丝送的？”

“嗯。”我想了想，从礼物堆里翻出一盒巧克力蛋糕，取下上面的便利贴，然后递给驾驶座里的经纪人：“这个给哥。”

“粉丝送你的，给我不太好吧？”

我抬头，不出意料和他在后视镜中对视了一下：“没关系，便利贴上写了的，让我和哥哥一起分享。”

“……”经纪人顿了顿，缩回了接蛋糕的手：“恐怕这个哥哥说的不是我，是上面那位吧。”

他用手指指了指头顶的空气，我坐在原地，无辜地眨着眼睛，假装听不懂他在说什么。

“你赶紧上去吧，不然林哥一会儿又要打电话要人，我上个月的奖金就是这样没的。”

我继续眨巴着眼睛，将蛋糕收了回来，动作之干脆利落绝非语言可以形容。

“哥，你太难了。”

“……”

“看在你这么照顾我的份上，我会帮你说好话的。”

“你上个月也这么说。”

“啊，是吗？”我冲他笑了笑，拉开车门捧着一大堆纸盒纸袋出去：“那我下个月再说一次，这样哥就可以一直拥有美好的梦想了！”

“……”

甩上车门前，我看到经纪人咬牙切齿的表情，过分的快乐使我对自己做出了极其准确的评价：“嗯，我真善良。”

坐电梯上十七楼，中途碰到了十二楼的小帅哥，拎着两袋垃圾春风得意地走进来，我告诉他我要上楼，他说问题不大，非要闲的胃疼跟我上到十七楼再坐下去，敢情电梯不要钱还能给他坐出快感来是怎样？……咳，画风跑偏了，拉回来拉回来。

“哟，下班啦？”

“……不明显吗？”

小帅哥傻笑了一声，新染的黑毛下面褶子推积成山：“明显明显。那个，有个事儿想拜托你，可以吗？”

……几个意思几个意思？兄弟你谁我们熟吗？看我红蹭我热度是吧？嘿我这小暴脾气说来他就来——

“当然啦，你说。”

嗯，你看这个暖男绅士人设，他不香吗？

真香。

“那个，我想求一张你哥的签名照，我最近在追他的新剧，最新一集的剧情简直绝杀，泰让人上头了林演员我吹爆！”

“……”

“可以吗可以吗！”

“……”

“大不了我拿我家斑米的最新力作跟你换！”

“……”

糟糕，是心动的感觉。

他要不加最后这一句，我铁定不帮他忙，但是吧，谁让这小子踩了狗屎运交到一个性爱专家做男朋友，我的天哪，简直神仙级别的宝藏啊，我披着小号去他们圈的网站逛了一个下午，就四个字，朋友们，受益匪浅。

“成交。”

“Yes！”他握了握拳，掏出手机给我发了份文件：“记得给我家斑米点心心点推荐哦！”

“……”

咦惹，忠犬攻，恶熏熏，呸！

※

电梯门关上的时候，世界恢复了清静，我抱着礼物往1702走，不出意料，门捱着一条缝，灯没开，屋里漆黑一片，只有卧室虚掩的门缝里透出一丝光亮。

我关上门，将手里的东西放在玄关，换了鞋和睡衣，蹑手蹑脚地向卧室靠近。果不其然，他正带着耳机坐在床上，背对着门目不转睛地看手提电脑。

我悄悄走到他身后，顿了顿，然后猛得扑上去——

“哈！吓到了吧！”

“？！”林在范被我扑得差点摔了电脑，稳住身形后回头幽幽地看我一眼，然后取下了耳机，打开了手机：“迟到半个小时，怎么解释。”

我捏着衣角坐到他旁边，虽然他依旧板着个脸面无表情看起来凶巴巴的，但我知道他没有生气，别问为什么，我就是知道。

“今天末放嘛，安可得晚了一些。”

林在范放好电脑，转身和我面对面坐着，每次我们以这样的姿势聊天，我都会产生一种父慈子孝的错觉。

“玩的尽兴吗？”

……

你看你看！这不就像是在问我，今天去幼儿园有没有听话，有没有和其他小朋友吵架，有没有和大家一起做游戏吗！

……

“嗯，拿了一位，还见到了久违的王狗，超开心的！”

我原本以为他会被我的快乐所打动，谁知听到王狗两个字他突然脸色一暗，连眼角的两颗小黑痣都跟着皱起来的眉头轻轻颤了一下，仿佛无声地骂了句脏话。但最终他还是什么都没说，只是揉了揉我的头发，清冷干练的薄荷音猫爪似的每一下都挠在我的小心脏上。

“乖，先去看会儿电视，我看完剧本就来。”

“好。”我点点头，趁他不注意，飞快地在他脸上响亮地啵了一口，然后趴在他耳朵边上小小声的说了一句：“我明天放假哦，哥哥。”

说完我就飞出卧室，钻进沙发缩成一团打死也不出来了。我暗示的这么明显，我这傻瓜老父亲……不是，傻瓜哥哥要是还听不懂，我就真的！——好像也不能把他怎么样。

荣荣太南了，荣荣南倒了，呜呜呜。

我亲爱的哥哥既然让我看电视，那我必须得给面子，还得支持一波他的事业，于是我乖巧打开电视姬，跳好台的一瞬间，我这一颗玻璃做的心遭受到了不小的冲击。

我盯着屏幕里如胶似漆的两张侧脸，完全没了消遣劲，刚才的甜蜜与快乐携手私奔，徒留悲伤与愤怒与我作伴。

我冲着卧室里的黑色身影，张嘴就是一阵哀嚎： “哥！为了粉丝你也少拍一点吻戏吧！”

还在温习剧本的林大演员闻声摘下耳机，仿佛被我突如其来的大喊大叫弄得莫名其妙：“你又发什么奶疯？”

“你就不能为了我少接一点吻戏吗！我看多了这个会得心脏病的！”我咬牙切齿地指了指电视又指了指胸口，满脸大写加粗的可怜和委屈：“这里！心脏！万一坏掉了，就拿你的赔我！”

“哦？可以啊。”林在范忽然勾着嘴角邪魅一笑，我还没反应过来，他就起身出卧室，三两步走到沙发前，欺身压住唯一的黑发小爱豆，没错就是我，灰色的刘海掩住透露着危险的目光：“但要你自己来拿才行。”

※

我觉得自己就要沸腾蒸发成水蒸气融入臭氧层了，林在范真真是长在我苏点上的男人，我被他困在双臂之间不能动弹，不用抬头就能感觉到他温热的鼻息撒在我额头上，心慌意乱间，我推了推他的胸肌，将他稍微推开了一点。

“我，我今天刚染的头发……闻太多染发剂不好。”

我都不知道自己在说什么，也不敢抬头看他，尽管客厅没开灯只开着电视，昏昏暗暗光线中什么也看不清楚。

头顶上的热源果然离得远了些，我听到林在范沉沉地笑了一声，乖乖，这一瞬间我的心脏都要给他笑爆炸了，我家哥哥虽然不是低音炮，但我就是被他这副嗓子迷得醉生梦死死去活来来来回回回头是岸岸芷汀兰……嗯。

这世间再没有人能比我更亲近他，因为每晚睡前他的情歌，都只唱给我一个人听。

我平复了下心情，勾着他的脖子凑了上去，我们吻在一起，接吻的时候我总是喜欢眯着眼睛，闭眼沉醉的林在范可不是随便能看到的，这种绝美的风景看一辈子也不会腻。

哥哥的肺活量比我好一点，原因是他曾经也做过歌手，我这回拿了一位的曲子还是他亲手写的呢。我被他亲得气喘吁吁，分开的时候轻轻咬了他一口，谁让他都不许我换气，这是惩罚。

“小坏蛋。”

“咬你就是小坏蛋吗？”我不服气得用脚尖指着被暂停的电视画面：“那那种，站着不动给你亲的呢？！”

我知道我有点胡搅蛮缠，演绎工作嘛，肢体接触是在所难免的，放在平时我大概开玩笑似的抱怨两句就过去了，但现在可不一样，我正赤裸着上半身和我的哥哥抱在一起，空气中满是我们彼此交融的气息，他亲吻着我的脖子，我将颤抖的手摸向他闪着寒光的皮带扣。

我很清楚我在做什么。

我正在做爱。

和我的亲哥哥一起。

※

我和林在范有着相似的血缘，没错，相似，不是相同——我们拥有同一位父亲，却来自两个不同的子宫。我的母亲是现任的朴太太，他的妈妈因为某些原因去了天堂，为了纪念她便随了她的姓氏。

我出生那年他四岁，对他来说我就是“阿姨送给他的礼物”，所以他很珍惜也很爱护我，毕竟我可是他唯一的忙内。我初中毕业那年，他正好大学第一年结束，我的哥哥是个极品闷骚，这是我从小就知道的事，他对待他在乎的人事物时所散发的温柔是旁人绝对想不到的，也是别人绝对做不到的。

这么好的哥哥，我才不要让给其他人呢。

大学的时候他交往过几个女朋友，没过多久就分手了，我笑话他明明这么优秀这么帅却栓不住怒那们的心，他看着我，欲言又止。渐渐地我就不再嘲笑他了，因为每次笑他的时候，我的心里也酸酸的。

终于等到我进入大学校门，他已经做了两年的歌手，凭借优越的天赋和卓越的业务能力，人气越来越高，女友粉也越来越多，好几次我偷偷去他的签售会，总会听到好多女生在下面叫他老公。我不喜欢这样的行为，老公也是她们能叫的吗？！他明明还是单身呢！

……

是啊，他怎么还是单身啊。

这么好这么会心疼人的哥哥，为什么一直不找女朋友呢。

他转行的那个晚上，网上一片痛哭咒骂，她们责怪他背离初心，责怪他为了钱不择手段，我们的手机一直弹出消息嗡嗡嗡响个不停，最后，我实在忍不住，将两个并肩躺着的水果牌最新款一起扔进了半米高的浴缸里。

于是，世界终于清静了，静到天地间，只剩我们越来越快的心跳声。

“哥，我好像闯祸了。”

他沉默着，抬起手，像小时候无数次那样，轻轻揉了揉我的头发。

我们坐在没开灯的房间里，电视机播放着我最喜欢的偶像剧，女主角哭着求男主角不要离开时，我们默契地碰了碰酒杯，而片尾曲响起后，预告里的男主角还是绝情地转过身去，在他离开之前，哥哥遮住了我的视线。

我哭得抽抽噎噎：“哥？”

“哭什么。”

“因为觉得，她很可怜，我会不会也有一天……”

后面的话我没有说完，因为我的心跳乱了拍，我瞪着眼睛看着近在咫尺的他，连呼吸一下都格外困难。

我正在接吻，和我的亲哥哥。

我当时的样子，肯定特别难看。

我和他的身体里流着一半相同的血，我们背着父母，背着整个世界，在昏暗的房间里做着不被允许的事，在尖叫与喘息中为彼此拓下属于对方的烙印。

我终于知道哥哥为什么不找女朋友了。

因为不需要。

因为他有我。

※

“亲过别人，再来亲我，林在范……真有你的。”我故意贱兮兮地说着讨打的话，欣赏着他皱着眉头性感到足以让我湿透了的表情。

他在最近热播的新剧中饰演男一号，设定是一个稳重老成到有些执拗的商界大佬，而女主角的设定就像一朵盛放在高傲枝头的玫瑰，流连于每一个企图将她攀折回家的男人之间，她的芬芳吸引他们靠近，再用尖刺让他们记住教训。而男主角却总是固执地用被刺破的手指，一根一根掰去她的锐刺，露出她深深藏匿的柔软的内里，而除刺的方式，就是那一个个霸道狠厉的吻。

这种狗血又中二的剧本，早在两年前林在范转行的时候我就不爱看了，要不是拍摄出来的他接吻的镜头真的很帅……哼。

他又要凑过来亲我，我缩在他怀里左扭右扭，像条蚯蚓似的就是不给亲，直到他有些用劲地捏住我命运的后颈皮。

“别闹了。”

“我没闹。”我在黑暗中狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后顺从地搂住他的腰，将唇送上去：“我明明是在吃醋，笨蛋。”

我骂完，如愿以偿地听到他清冽低沉的笑声，心里最后一点点醋意也变成了水蜜桃味的酸甜，前些日子他忙着拍戏，我忙着打歌，几乎每天回来倒头就睡，这么大一只林在范就躺在我身边，看得见却吃不着，我才不受这种委屈。

“我饿了。”我用小腿轻轻蹭了蹭他的膝盖，被他一把握住脚踝，然后往旁边掰去。我乖巧地任由他拉扯着躺平在沙发上，接着，我最喜欢的哥哥，将我脱得一丝不挂。

“你刚才说什么？”

我抱着他的脑袋，轻轻舔了舔他的耳垂，然后，用足以熏红他耳朵的气音，重复了一遍刚才的话。

“我说……”

“请喂饱我，哥哥。”

※

认识我的人都知道，我朴珍荣绝对是当下时代最标准的五好青年，爆粗口这种事我一般不会做，除非，我忍不住了。

“操……哥哥……啊！”

林在范的闷骚人设注定他属于埋头苦干的类型，叫床这种技术活儿只能我来干了，然而我万万没想到，今天的林在范不知道吃了几吨春药，以至于人设全面崩坏，骚话多的让我一度怀疑他是不是被夺舍了。

“操哥哥？”

“嗯——嗯……你轻点……”

“是操哥哥，还是被哥哥操？想清楚再说话。”

我被他顶的一半身子靠在沙发扶手上，脖子和脑袋直接凌空在外面，作为业务水平顶尖的音乐人，扣节奏的能力也是世间少有，甚至做爱的时候都能抽插出鼓点来，只是这个鼓点是水声和拍打声凑成的，我被默认为他的乐器，这使得我听上去有一点可怜。

“谁，谁他妈的，做爱还……啊——啊！——还做语文题……”

林在范大概是属蜗牛的，活跃了一下子，就又开始哼哧哼哧埋头干他的事业了，我被他干得哆哆嗦嗦话都说不利索，两条腿圈不住他的腰，脱力的垂在两边，成了一个相当放荡淫乱的M型。

林在范动作越来越快，我后面被他磨蹭得又软又糯，能要了我性命的小蹦哥叫嚣着想要进去更里面的地方，于是林在范暂停了动作，双手摁在我的膝盖上，借力往前一挪，我就听见咔得一声，来自我脆弱的大腿关节。

“呜——”我被他亲得喘不过气，只能挂着眼泪花不清不楚地呜咽一声。

关节因为久坐而僵硬，被他这一按疼得差点让我骂他祖宗十八代，虽然也是我的祖宗十八代，但是林在范这个男人胜就胜在他是在太会了，他亲我的时候喜欢用舌头将我的大脑搅成浆糊，使我无法思考，无法拥有理智，只能紧紧抱着他，任由他为所欲为。

“喜欢吗？”

我听到他在我耳边低低地问着。

谁会喜欢呀，我下面被他搞得又酸又涨，臀尖被大力的撞击弄得又痒又麻，全身上下的敏感点都被他握在手里含在嘴里放在心里，我只能抱着他叫哥哥偶尔还得叫爸爸，这种非人哉的待遇，谁会喜欢呀。

“喜欢吗？荣荣？”

得不到回答，他有问了第二遍。

我抱着他的脖子，将脸埋进他深邃的肩窝里。

“喜欢……哥哥……最喜欢哥哥……嗯……”

他怀抱里过高的温度融掉了我最后一丝反抗，他的速度愈发加快，我高高地仰着脑袋，臀部懒散地垂着跟不上他的节奏，唯一应和他的只有我的尖叫。

“喜欢哥哥……啊啊……嗯——荣荣，最……最喜欢哥哥……”

我被操得脑子里只剩下这一句话，我充分发挥了人类复读机的本质不断重复，林在范最听不得这句话，这是他另一个无形的敏感点，只有我一个人知道的敏感点。

※

『我会不会也有一天，要眼睁睁看着喜欢的人转身走掉？』

『荣荣有喜欢的人？』

『我——算了，还是不说了，怕吓着你。』

『真的有啊？……没事，你说，大不了哥帮你追。』

『真的？那我说了？』

『嗯。』

『喜欢哥哥。』

『……什么？』

『我说，喜欢哥哥，荣荣最喜欢哥哥。』

『你……』

『哥，我已经告诉你了，你也得兑现你的承诺。』

『……』

『我喜欢的人叫林在范，他是我的哥哥。哥，你帮我问问他，他是不是也这么喜欢荣荣，好吗？』

『……』

『哥……？』

『喜欢，在他心里，只有荣荣一个人，再也容不第二个。』

※

“喜欢哥哥——啊啊——嗯哈——荣，荣荣……最喜欢哥哥了……”

我像被拧了发条，作死般地不停重复这句话，我越说，他就插得越快，捅得越深，顶得越狠，仿佛要将我送到世界的尽头，然后和他一起，在坠落的失重感中品尝最甜蜜疯狂的快乐。

我正在和我的亲哥哥做爱，我们深爱着彼此，这爱有些复杂，爱情中间包裹着亲情，同时又夹杂着青梅竹马的友情，但无论如何，结果只有一个，我们此生都要紧紧拥抱彼此，直到死亡将我们永远分离。

我张开四肢，将他抱进怀里，同时我也被他抱在怀中，我乖巧地在最后关头将小穴向前送了几分，敏感而滚烫的内壁被微凉的精液射个正着，小穴被喂得饱饱的，正餍足地收缩吞噬着，我躺在沙发上，眯着眼睛，白光过后的余韵让我懒到一根手指都不想再动弹。

※

“答应你，以后不接吻戏了。”

我们依偎着坐在地毯上，林在范背靠着沙发，我则靠在他怀里。

“那怎么行，不接吻戏就没戏拍了。”

“可我只想亲你。”

“……”

我愣了那么一瞬间，然后后知后觉，脸上火辣辣地开始发烫。

“那，那——”

“荣荣。”

他环着我的肩膀，将我往他怀里带了几分，以便他一转头，就能亲到我的发旋。

“……嗯？”

“要不，你也转行，来当演员吧？”

我彻底愣住，他看着我的样子，笑得又温柔又好看。

好半天，我的大脑中，才出现了第一个念头。

“这可真是，歌唱界的一大损失。”

※

不过，谁在乎呢。

end.


End file.
